Everything Changes
by proudly-soforever
Summary: <html><head></head>Brittany wants Santana to tell her parents and other people about their relationship, but Santana didn't know how severe the consequences were.  Angst Brittana  rated M for language and violence.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**This is part of the Brittana Rp runned by its-santana-lopez and brittany-um-pierce.**

**Alittle fluff, but full of Family Drama, Abuse and of course Brittana.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>"I will come over afterschool," Brittany smiled down at Santana and walked to her car, with the biggest grin on her face. She regretted not giving Santana a kiss before leaving her by her own car but she knows Santana doesn't want people to know about them. She fumbled with her keys and started the car slowly making her way to her house. "I just wish she would tell someone about us, instead of keeping it a secret," Brittany frowned and pulled into her driveway she quickly dropped all of her belongings inside her garage and hopped back in her car to head on over to Santana's.<p>

Santana pulled in to her own driveway happy her mother wasn't home. Her mom always seem to have problems when Brittany is visiting because she is extremely suspicious of her own daughter's behavior around Brittany. "Relax, Mami, there is absolutely nothing going on between me and Brittany we are just best friends," she always told her mother that same line, everytime her mother questioned it. She unlocked her front door and walked quickly to her room. She set down her book and purse waiting on Brittany to arrive. She sat down on her bed pondering about what will happen if she told her mom. She was deathly afraid of her mother yelling at her and abandoning her, so she knew telling her will always be out of the question. Santana popped out of her thinking once she heard the doorbell ring, she swiftly ran to her front door and smiled when she saw Brittany standing there.

"Hey Brittany," Santana smiled and held her hand out. Brittany took Santana's hand without question,"Hey San, I am guessing your mother isn't home," Santana pulled the blonde in the house and slammed the door. She pushed Brittany against the door and pressed a hard kiss on Brittany's lips,"Nope, just the two of us," Santana smirked and crashed her lips against Brittany's. Brittany moaned and wrapped her arms tightly around Santana's neck, inserting her tongue into Santana's mouth massaging the latina's tongue. Santana picked Brittany up holding her legs behind her back, making Brittany hold on tighter to Santana's neck. Santana walked with ease into her room throwing Brittany on top of the bed. The latina looked down at the tall blonde on the bed,"You look so beautiful," She crawled on top of Brittany, straddling the blonde and roaming her hands everywhere. The blonde pulled Santana in for a kiss, snaking her tongue in Santana's mouth and moving it with her tongue. Santana slowly took off Brittany's shirt and to her surprise, Brittany wasn't wearing a bra. Santana smirked and palmed Brittany's breasts, making hard circles on her nipples, while trailing kisses and sucking Brittany's pulse point on her neck. Brittany moaned at the pleasure Santana was giving her and quickly took off Santana's top and unhooked her bra. Santana trailed her tongue between Brittany's cleavage going down to the hem of her shorts,"Please San," Brittany begged the latina, and soon enough both of Brittany's shorts and her panties were gone. Brittany moaned at the touch of Santana breathing heavily on her clit. Santana sucked on Brittany's clit and flicked it with her tongue. "Sssan," Brittany moaned louder. Santana smirked and inserted her digits into Brittany. She thrusted slowly and continue to flick her tongue against the clit fast. As she felt Brittany's core getting tense she thrusted faster. "Santanaaa," Brittany screamed during her climax and bucked her hips towards the ceiling in heated pleasure. Santana slowly took her fingers out and sucked off all of Brittany's juices.

Brittany pulled the latina's face toward her and kissed her many times all over her face,"I love you," she smiled brightly. "I love you too," Santana said hesitantly. Brittany cuddled against Santana's side and looked up into her eyes, smiling. Santana looked at Brittany strangely,"what,"she questioned. "I don't know, I just think you're really pretty," Santana smiled softly,"well thanks," She kissed Brittany on the forehead and wrapped her arm around Brittany, pulling her closer to her until their skins touched. Brittany rested her head on Santana's chest, tracing small circles on the latina's abdomen. She wish they could be like this forever. Until they both heard Santana's phone rang, Santana jumped up quickly and answered it.

Santana answered her phone knowing it was her mother. Her mother was asking her if everything was okay. "Yes Mami, everything is fine, don't worry about me," Brittany only listened mildly as Santana spoke to her mother, she saw Santana rolled her eyes and soon hung up afterwards. Brittany wondered when Santana would tell her parents about them but she knows she isn't just ready yet. But Santana knew damn well if she told her mother about Brittany, she wouldn't be calling her anymore. She frowned and crawled back towards Brittany cuddling back into her side. Brittany wrapped her arms around the latina hugging her tightly hoping to never let go of her. She stroked her dark hair looking down at her,"Is your mom worried," Santana rested her head on Brittany's bare chest looking straight into her blue eyes," Yeah...if she ever found out Britt..about me..she would kick me out of the house for good," Santana closed her eyes tight, trying to get rid of that frowned slightly, "I may have this tough exterior, but I am so afraid, you have no idea," Santana said in a whisper. Brittany frowned at Santana being this afraid. Brittany continues to stroke Santana hair as she spoke. "When you tell your parents and if you get kicked out you can always stay with me… you'll always have somewhere to go San." She said with a smile knowing that Santana's parents were not as accepting as her own. "It's okay to be scared… I'm scared too." Santana was hardly ever scared and Santana being scared made Brittany scared. Santana sniffled,"Yeah, i can stay at your house Britt, but my family is all I have left, I know I have you and the Glee club, but my family is blood, and I will feel so alone without them," Santana wiped the tear from her face, even thinking about her family abandoning her, hurts her on the inside, her dad already left her mom when she was younger. She still feels sad to this day about the situation even though her dad still sends in money every week for Santana. "Brittany, I do love you though," Santana sat her head up so she can look into Brittany's eyes a smiled lightly at the blonde, "I know San… I love you too… your mom loves you and one day she wont care who you love" Brittany said in a hopeful voice. "Thank B," she sniffled and smiled at the blonde. she leaned her face up to Brittany's, and planted a kiss. She deeped the kiss by getting her body positioned closer to Brittany, and placed a soft kiss on Brittany's lips. The blonde fell into the kiss feeling all of her worries leaving her. Santana pulled away slightly and smiled,"Your lips never fails to make mine feeling hot," Santana smirked at the blonde, which made Brittany blush a bright red. "And I love your sweet lady kisses," Brittany whispered into Santana's ear. Brittany looked over at Santana's alarm clock and noticed it was almost dinner time at her residence,"San, I have to go or my mom will get mad at me," She shot out of the bed and quickly got dressed. Santana sat up watching her and stretched her arms out asking for a quick hug and kiss. Brittany turned to Santana and gave her a long hug and a deep kiss on the lips,"call me later or text me good night," Brittany grabbed her keys and walked out of Santana's room, leaving the Latina naked in her own bed. Santana slightly frowned at the disappearance of her best friend, but recovered from it by pulling the covers over her body and fell into a deep sleep.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana woke up early in the morning to the smell of breakfast. Her mother must be cooking breakfast for them. Santana got out of bed and got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. She knew Brittany was unhappy with they way Santana was hiding their secret. Santana sighed heavily and walked down the short hallway of her apartment to the kitchen. She peered out of the doorway to see her mother cooking something for breakfast. Santana took a deep breath and walked in with all of the confidence she needed for this moment. She couldn't believe she was going to put herself up for this.

"Aye Mami," she walked to her mother and kissed her on the cheek. "Aye mija que pasa," she questioned Santana's different behavior. "Nothing, I just need to tell you something," she sat down at the island bar in the middle of her kitchen. Santana's mom turned around and had a worried look on her face. "Aww baby, it can't be that bad," She walked over to Santana and cupped her face. "What's wrong…are you pregnant," she pursed her lips and gave a small frown. Santana shook her mother off of her,"No, not at all..it's abo-,"her mother interrupted her,"You know who I saw the other day, that Hummel boy,"she walked back to the pan heating on the stove."Isn't he gay or something," she cringed,"I feel so bad for Mr. Hummel for having a fag boy in the family, those KIND are a disgrace to this world, I remember back when I was in high school, I was one of those kids who bullied them, and I always hoped they would just leave the country for good, but no we have to learn to like the fags and the queers, and the gays and the fucking lesbians," Santana cringed when her mother was saying all of this, but every second, Santana was getting furious with anger,"Mom, they aren't bad at all.."Santana tried to say but was intterupted by her mother,"now you listen here hija, you can never trust those gay y lesbianas malditos..EVER, they are filth to this world and every one of them are going to hell, I hope you are still in that celibacy club," her mother screamed two inches away from Santana's face."Why do you even care about those disgusting peop-,"

Santana pushed her mother away and pushed herself away from the stool. She was standing across the kitchen from her mother, furious at what she has been saying. "Santana Marie, what the-" She raised a hand to Santana,"STOP IT," Santana screamed.

Her mother looked at her in shock and with disgust,"I am tired of this, I am tired of your fucking shit, why do you even care that there are people that are gay or lesbian in this world, Why mami, WHY,"Santana was breathing heavy,"You know what Mami you are wrong, if you are going to call gay people filth and disgusting people, then you need to look me in the eyes and say you don't love me anymore and you will never love me the same because I am gay," Santana had tears in her eyes,"I am gay, and I am tired of holding it all in because after all of these years of you pushing people down because they were gay, you were hurting me in the end, you were killing me on the inside, and you wouldn't have even cared. I am in love with Brittany Pierce, Mami, I was always in love with her since we first met, and then when you told me I couldn't tell her the simple words that was meant for me to say it to her..I couldn't do it, because of you, I was never happy, i was always tortured with your careless words of hate and ignorance for 14 years, and you know what I am happy that I am with Brittany now, I feel loved for the first time, and she makes me feel special,"Santana pointed at her mother,"Even though I am your daughter, you will let your ignorance get to you, if you were a true mother, you will still love me for who I am..no matter what," She put her hand down and waited for her mother's answer.

Her mother walked quickly to Santana and hit her repeatedly in the face,"And after all of these years I lectured you that Queers are bad people, you turn against me and now you are one of those filthy living beings,"Santana started seeing red in her eyes, was she really going to be beaten until she was unconscious. She felt her whole head going in different directions and pain piercing at her everywhere. She finally felt her mother's weight being lifted off of her.

She turned herself back to her mother who was standing above her,"Now I will be gone for 4 hours, you better have everything packed and gone before I get back, if it's not"her mother leaned over to get closer to her face,"You will be severely punished," She leaned away from Santana and kicked her daughter in the stomach four times. Santana felt excruciating pain in her lower abdomen and started to cough up some blood. Santana cried out but her mother walked away,"This filth will never be in my house," Santana heard the door close and reached for her pocket,"911, what's your emergency," the other line said calmly. "I need someone to come take me to the hospital..like now I live in 324 Rhapsody Avenue in Lima Heights," Santana dropped the phone and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Brittany was getting herself ready for school by applying makeup to her face. She smiled at her reflection and said to herself," Someone is looking hot today," she winked at herself in the mirror and checked her phone for the time, it was 2 minutes before Santana picked her up outside. She quickly ran down her stairs and stopped by the kitchen,"Bye Mom, I'll be home early tonight, love ya," she smiled when her mother answered, and jogged out the front door to the end of her driveway swiftly. She frowned when she looked down the street and saw Santana<p>

s car not coming. "Did she forget about me," she looked at her phone and saw she was already 5 minutes late.o Brittany texted Santana to hurry up. After a few minutes there is no response. Santana always responds to her unless she's mad but Santana couldn't be mad at her they hadn't even fought or anything. She sends another text message asking if Santana is okay or if she did something wrong. There is no response again. Brittany decides to walk to Santana's house to see why the latina wasn't coming.. This time she calls Santana waiting for her to pick up but it goes to voicemail. Brittany knows something is wrong now so she jogs and suddenly starts to sprint to Santana's house.

The driveway had a police car which made Brittany worry even more as she parked outside on the street. She got out of her car and tried to go to the front door but the officer stopped her and told her that a girl was found beaten and bruised and lost so much blood that they had rushed her to the hospital. Brittany's heart began to ache as she stood there unable to move. She felt tears swell up in her eyes as she rushed back to her car and headed straight to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter is up! Hope you all enjoy and please review! I will put the chapters up a lot faster if there were more reviews!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Glee or any of the characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Santana started to hear muffled voices echoing everywhere around her. She tried to open her eyes but all she could see was blurred people in white. "Shit..am I in the hospital," she thought. Santana tried to move but there was no use, she listened to everything the people said around her,"Poor girl she got nearly beaten to death in her own house, did anyone call her parents or guardians," one of them said,"We tried to get a hold of the mother and father," Santana felt her heart drop, her mother hurt her in this way, this was her doing,"But there was no answer from either of them,but there is a little blonde girl frantically asking questions about her, she is our only contact for now" another one said. A bright light came into her eyes,"She is still unconscious, let's just get her a room and then we will run blood tests," the first person said.<p>

She felt herself in a bed now and she heard different voices,"Oh my god, this looks bad, like really bad," a young girl said. "Yeah..it is, she has a lot of blood loss and severe damages to the head, whoever was hitting the poor girl must have been very angry," an elder man said. "Wait, was she raped," the same girl said. Santana tried to say no out loud but she couldn't move,"We don't know yet, we haven't ran any tests of that yet," the elder man said and she heard footsteps walking out. Santana felt so alone, she wanted to wake up at least for five minutes to tell Brittany she was okay.

* * *

><p>Brittany was waiting patiently in the waiting room for Santana. She fidgeted her fingers around nervously and paced back in forth hoping she was okay and alive. "What happened to her, why would someone want to hurt her," she whispered to herself. The more Brittany paced back and forth in the lobby, the more she felt tears streaming down her face. "Are you here for Miss Santana Lopez," someone asked Brittany. She lifted her head up quickly and jumped the nurse asking every question she could think of. "Is she okay, is she hurt, is she alive, will she be able to walk, or eat, or drink," the nurse grabbed a hold of Brittany by the shoulders to keep the blonde still. "Darling, listen to me, because I will tell you," Brittany took a deep breath and tried to listen,"Miss Lopez, was severely beaten with numerous amounts of bruises on her head and around her abdomen area, she has a concussion and it might have her memory lost. She also lost a lot of blood and has many cuts all over her body," the nurse frowned and waited for Brittany to ask more questions,"Well, can I go see her," Brittany asked softly, "Yes, you can but she is still unconscious and we don't know when she will wake up,"Brittany held her breath,"will will she ever w-wake up...again," she felt her tears getting heavier."We don't know sweetie, it all depends on time. The nurse lead Brittany down the labyrinth like hallways with only white walls and gray tile flooring. The nurse stopped at a door and opened it for Brittany to walk in first. Brittany walked in slowly, nodding the nurse for reassurance, and was in shock with what she saw of Santana. Santana had cuts and bruises all over her, with some small blood stains left on the cuts. The bruises had a significant black and blue color that resembled the color of plums and the average size were the size of tennis balls. Brittany walked over to the latina slowly and shaking in horror at what she is seeing. She went to Santana's bedside and saw that she was very pale as well and had smaller cuts on her lips, and a huge portion of her head was stitched. Brittany lifted her hand toward the stitch and lightly touched it. She cringed seeing Santana in the fragile state, and went to grab Santana's left hand. Brittany gave it a tight squeeze,"San, please wake up… I don't understand what everyone is saying and I don't know what happened to you… please just wake up."<p>

Santana heard Brittany's voice and tried to wake up but was no use. "I want to see her, I need to see her," she kept repeating this in her head wanting to wake up more than anything, but felt hopeless. Santana heard the heart monitor beep at a normal beat,"San, I know you will wake up soon, your heart is still beating according to the screen," She heard Brittany say to her. "I need to give her some kind of sign that I am okay," Santana tried to squeeze her hand but she knew it didn't work, when Brittany didn't say anything, since she was still holding her hand. "San, I don't know what to do, your parents haven't showed up yet, and I called your mother, and she acted like nothing is going on," Brittany sniffled.

The normal steady beat of the heart monitor was changing into a different beat. Something that Brittany knew wasn't good. Brittany put her hand to her mouth and right away she saw the door slam open,"Out of the way, we need clearance around the patient," the same nurse that came with Brittany said urgently. 3 doctors came in with the nurse and was surrounding Santana. "We are losing her, we are losing her,"a young doctor said. Brittany looked at them all in fear and back away toward the wall, scared what will happen next. "Dammit, what the fuck is going on," Santana thought. She felt her heart getting slower or was it faster. All she knew was she was feeling different. She suddenly felt a shock go straight to her heart and felt her whole body shake inside and out. "Am I dieing, this can't be happening, I can't die yet, I need to stay with Brittany, she will be devastated if I really did die," Santana heard the heart monitor changing even more drastically,"Fuck, there it goes, I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to Brittany," she felt her eyes getting watery. Was it possible for her to even cry unconscious? "We need to keep Fibrillating her...alright clear," one of the doctors shouted. She heard the Defibrillator make a high pitch humming noise and suddenly another shock went throughout her body,"Nothing again" the nurse said,"Keep trying, we can do this,"an older doctor said. Brittany was in tears seeing Santana's heartbeat fail with every shock,"Please, please help her," she repeated to them. Santana heard Brittany's voice,"I can't let Brittany go through this is I die, I just can't, it will damage her forever, if I am gone from her life."

She felt another shock go through her body,"Oh my god, it's coming back," she heard a doctor say,"yes yes yes, she is coming back to us, give her one more shock, just in case," the older doctor said. She felt one more shock through her body and instantly saw bright lights. Everything was blurry and white, Santana thought she was dead until she heard voices,"Wait a minute, her eyes are opening, she is waking up as well," Santana lifted her head up to try to see everything better and waited for her vision to be cleared. "There she is, she is finally awake," the older doctor said. Santana looked at him and felt her eyes closing again,"No no no, keep them open, we need you to stay awake now, until we are sure your concussion is cleared," the same doctor said to her. Santana leaned her head back on the pillow and immediately the young doctor flashed his flashlight in her eyes,"yep, still signs of concussion," the young doctor turned to Brittany,"it is your job she stays awake," he flashed a smile and walked out with the nurse,"I'll be back a little later," the older doctor said and walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Santana immediately looked over at Brittany and smiled,"Hey Brittany," she said in a raspy voice. She felt her throat burning inside from just saying those two words. Brittany jumped up towards Santana and embraced her in a hug,"don't ever scare me like that again, I love you too much to lose you like that," Brittany kissed Santana softly on the forehead and held Santana's hand glad to see the latina was okay now."Santana, please tell me..what happened to you,"Brittany asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I have been busy :(**

**Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Glee**

* * *

><p>Santana looked up at Brittany,"Brittany, I told my mom…and that's why I am.."Santana trailed off she felt her eyes tearing up. She couldn't believe all the damage her mother did to her body. Her own daughter's body, and all just because she was gay.<p>

Brittany's eyes teared up and pulled her into a tight hug, not wanting to let go. She shuttered at the idea of Santana willing to take this abuse for her, for them. She didn't want Santana to go through this and she didn't want to see her in pain.

She wanted Santana to tell her parents but she wouldn't have pressed the issue so hard if this was the consequence.

"But why would she do this to you..you're her daughter," Brittany's makeup was washed away by her tears.

Santana shook her head."Brittany I did this for you..I told you there were consequences to it…"She looked away.

She was still scared of her mother, and then she remembered the worse memory that made her start to shake,

"_You have 4 hours to pack everything and get out of here before I get back..or else you WILL be punished", her mother said, not even caring that her daughter was in so much pain."_

Santana went back to reality,"How many hours has it been, I need to know"she was about to panic, she hoped she wasn't unconscious for too long.

Brittany pulled away from the hug to look at Santana,"It's only been a few hours, maybe 2 or 3," Brittany tilted her head and frowned in confusion,"Why do you need to know," she asked.

"She..she told me that if I don't have everything that I personally own out of the house, she will come find me, and I am scared what she will do next," Santana shuddered at the thought of her mother mad at her like that again.

Brittany immediately grabbed her keys and walked towards the door.

"Wh-where are you going," Santana tried to stop Brittany with her words.

The blonde turned around to face Santana,"going to get your stuff, you're going to move in with me," she smiled and walked out immediately.

Santana slightly frowned when the disappearance of Brittany started to hit her. She sighed and glanced at the door quickly at the noise of the door opening. She was afraid it was her mother coming to see her already, hunting her down like she promised. She saw the shadow on the floor and can tell it was the same size as her mother's shadow. She held her breath ready for the next moment and wished Brittany never left.

"Hello Miss Lopez, I brought you something to eat, now that you are up and alive," she giggled and placed the tray of food on the small table attached to the hospital bed. Santana exhaled hard and nodded at the nurse. She watched the nurse close the door ever so carefully and then stared at the food.

It was some kind of meat with green beans and a carton of milk. She felt her stomach queased up inside and felt like she was going to puke. Santana took a deep breath trying to stop herself from puking and smiled slightly when it went away.

She picked up the fork and tried to eat some of the mystery meat on her tray. Santana felt herself getting the hang of eating again, and ate a little faster.

_And after all of these years I lectured you that Queers are bad people._

The memory of the incident flashed in her mind like it was five minutes ago. She felt herself cringe up.

_You turn against me and now you are one of those filthy living beings._

Santana dropped her fork and felt sick again. The tears came back and a flush of depression hit her hard. She jumped out of the hospital bed swiftly, and puked out everything in her system.

She felt the tears hit her harder this time for remembering the pain she went through and remember the horrible words her mother said about her.

_Those KIND are a disgrace to this world._

_The fags and the queers._

_And the fucking lesbians._

Santana felt all the pain in her stomach and couldn't stop puking. "Oh my lord, let me help you," she heard a voice say at the door. She looked over and saw the nurse standing there. Santana sat down on her butt and looked down in the toilet. She saw some hints of blood and felt nauseous knowing that there was blood coming out of her system like that. The nurse immediately came back with a napkin. The nurse leaned down to wipe Santana's mouth but was quickly slapped on her hand," I can do it myself," Santana grabbed the napkin from the nurse and wiped her mouth getting rid of all the disgusting wastes on her face.

The nurse leaned down cautiously to help Santana up, but sighed in relief when she didn't get any fight out of it. She led Santana back to her bed and smiled down on her. "what ever happened to you, I wish the best, it must have been a tragic accident," Santana glared and rolled her eyes, not wanting any sympathy from the nurse. The nurse walked out shutting the door quietly. Santana pushed the table away from her and closed her eyes waiting for Brittany to get back.

* * *

><p>Brittany eyed everyone that walked neared her, determined to get Santana's belongings from her house. She walked quickly out into the parking lot and started her car, she drove the short trip to Santana's house, and saw that the police are all gone. She sighed in relief, now knowing it wasn't too serious anymore. She got out of the car and walked to the front door and grabbed the key under the mat to let herself in going straight to Santana's room.<p>

Brittany grabbed a duffle bag from Santana's closet. She rummaged through Santana's closet placing clothes and all the essentials inside the bag. She stops seeing a picture of the two of them on Santana's nightstand and she can't help but smile. Santana's mother didn't deserve to see her daughter happy like this even in a picture so she grabbed the picture and placed it inside the bag before heading out. She passes by the kitchen and she can still see the blood on the floor and it makes her cringe. Her eyes begin to water and she rushes out the door before she falls into an emotional breakdown.

As she heads back to her car she sees Santana's mother parking in the driveway and it takes every bone in her body to hold back. She makes eye contact and she is filled with disgust, how could she even go back to that house knowing her daughter nearly died.

"And what the hell are you doing here," Santana's mother shouted at Brittany. She was obviously drunk since she was slurring and stumbling with every step.

"Taking away the one thing that you will always regret losing," Brittany walked passed her and got in her car. She watched Santana's mother walk in the house, who surprisingly didn't even bother fighting against Brittany.

Brittany starts the car and drives back to the hospital . She heads back to the room Santana is in and debates whether or not she should tell her that her mother was at the house. "I got your stuff, it's in my car." It is all she says before sitting down on the hospital bed beside Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :)<strong>

**This was one of my favorite parts to write, review and I could have the next chapter up Friday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long, I have been extremely busy with school and dancing. That I haven't had much time to even type this.**

**But here's the new chapter to make up for it. Hopefully you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

><p>Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and smiled,"You will be out soon, I promise," she squeezed Santana's hand for reassurance.<p>

Santana took a deep breath and exhaled slowly,"I hope so, but when you went to my house did you..see my mom," she asked.

Brittany frowned, she hoped Santana wouldn't ask her that question, but she knows she can't lie to her, especially with what happened to her,"Yes, I did, she was very...intoxicated."

Santana looked away from Brittany and out the window by her bed,"Whenever she was mad or sad, she would always turn to alcohol because she believed it would make everything better," she looked down and frowned,"too bad it won't fix things this time."

She slowly gazed her eyes back up to Brittany and gulped when she heard her hospital room door open.

"Greetings, I am Dr. White," the tall doctor happily said. He walked over to Santana's bedside and looked at her monitors,"Well everything seems great in shape, but you can't go anywhere unless you take a few tests."

"What tests," Santana questioned quickly, she thought she could leave after she woke up.

"Well we have to run some blood work, and a sexual assault screening," he frowned when he said the last test.

"No no no no, I wasn't raped, I was never raped, trust me if I was, I would tell you, but please you got to believe me," Santana jumped up and grabbed her clipboard that the doctor was holding. She scurried through and read the comment sheet:

_Body has been severely damaged. Needs to be tested for rape. Lost numerous amounts of blood. Unconcious._

He grabbed the clipboard from Santana and sighed,"I am sorry Miss Lopez, but we need to check, don't worry it will be free and it won't be filed in your paperwork, it will be like no one will even know," he smiled trying to make her comfortable.

"Can I go with her..I know someone who went through these tests, and I heard they are horrible and it's best if someone is with you," Brittany stood up and walked closer to the doctor, determined to help Santana get through this.

He looked at Brittany and then at Santana, he shook his head,"Look ma'am I can't, it's against my policy, and we can get in serious trouble with it," he frowned and motioned Santana to stand up.

Santana frowned and followed the doctor out of the room to the wheelchair, she felt Brittany grab her hand, and gave her a tight squeeze,"I am still here, don't worry," Brittany whispered to Santana.

Dr. White wheeled Santana to a room with two giant doors with a sign that read,'Examination Room".

"You can wait for her in there or outside this door, whatever you decide," the doctor pointed to a room that looked as if it's a small waiting room.

Brittany nodded and sat down in the waiting room. There was only an old man in the room with her, she sat down across from him and grabbed her ipod to listen to, to pass the time.

* * *

><p>"Alright Miss Lopez, don't worry these tests are nothing, just get through them without hassle, and we can have you out in 10 minutes maybe less," he pushed her into a small room that had a bed in the middle.<p>

It reminded her of the rooms you go in the gynecologists, but there were nothing on the walls, just plain white.

Santana got up from her wheelchair and sat down on the hospital chair. She felt herself shaking with fear and her heart beating fast,"You can get through this Santana, be strong," she thought to herself.

The door opened and another man walked in,"Hello Miss Lopez, I am Dr. Garcia and I will be doing the Sexual Assault test for you," he held a white box in his hands and he set it down carefully on the counter near the door.

"Wait, your a guy, can I have a girl or something," Santana questioned. She knows she will feel very violated with a guy checking her out.

"I am the only certified person for this in this hospital, so be happy it's not some creep," he joked, hitting her knee carefully.

To Santana, he looked like a creep. He had greased black hair, with beady black eyes, and had disgusting yellow teeth that showed he obviously dips. Santana looked closely in his teeth and saw small black strands hanging around the corners of his mouth.

"Okay first I am gonna do blood work, get the easy stuff out of the way first," he chuckled.

Santana lifted her brow in unamusement, she didn't like how this guy thought everything is a joke.

Dr. Garcia prepared Santana's forearm to gather blood, he took the needle and inserted it into Santana's arm. Luckily Santana watch the blood shoot through the needle's tube quickly as if someone was drinking it through a straw.

She watched the doctor take out a cotton swab and walk towards her. He inserted it in her mouth and pushed it to the back of her throat. Santana gagged and pushed the doctor away from her, she grabbed the wastebasket next to her and puked everything in her system out. As she was puking she felt the doctor move her feet on top of the stirrups, that were connected to the chair.

"What are you doing," Santana breathed out, putting the wastebasket on the floor.

"Well I have to check your pubic region too," he laughed. He pressed some sort of button to spread Santana's legs apart.

Santana looked disgusted at the doctor, he just had a solid smile on his face that showed he didn't care. Santana felt him scrape around every part down there. It felt like someone was rubbing a razorblade everywhere. She felt him insert a speculum and then a small cotton swab. Inside of her. She wanted to run away from this room and never turn back she felt so disgusted with what this guy was doing.

'Okay we are done," he popped his head up so Santana can see him, do his stupid smile. He put his hand out for Santana to grab, so he could help her down.

Santana refused and walked to her wheelchair, the doctor then wheeled her out of the room and back to the main hallway.

* * *

><p>Miss Pierce, you can come out now," a doctor called out to Brittany in the waiting room. Brittany stood up and walked swiftly out of the room and ran to Santana, to embrace her in a hug. She frowned when she saw Santana not happy to see her, but she knew it was the tests that she didn't like.<p>

"Well I am gonna let you wheel her back to her room, and I'll come back later with her test results," He gave a quick handshake to Brittany,"Which will obviously come out negative like I fucking told you," Santana hissed.

Brittany quickly wheeled Santana back to her room,"San, are you okay," she asked in a soft voice.

"I'm fine B, just that asshole doctor wouldn't stop messing with me," she rubbed Brittany's arm with her hand, to show she was okay.

"Well, I got a very important call today," Brittany stopped Santana.

"Who was it," Santana asked hesitantly. She hoped it wasn't her mother.

Brittany walked around to the front of the wheelchair and squat down to Santana's height,"It was your dad, he was asking me everything about you and I told him he needs to see you right away."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews por favor! And the next chapter will be up sooner! :)<strong>

**Also I don't have anything written after the hospital scene, so if you want to see some very drastic things happen, TELL ME! :D I might even put it in!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long. I had so many exams to study for and A LOT of family trouble.**

**Hopefully you enjoy it and the next chapter will hopefully be up soon!**

**Please review, that's my motivation for each and every chapter!**

* * *

><p>"San, you know you are gonna have to talk to your dad," Brittany finally killed the silence in the hospital room.<p>

Santana moved her head slowly to face Brittany,'I haven't seen him in person in years, since I graduated Kindergarten," she pursed her lips and frowned,"What if I tell him why Mami did this to me, and he agrees, or if he will just disown me," she cringed at the thought of her own father hitting her.

Brittany rolled the chair up closer to Santana's hospital bed and slid her hand comfortably into Santana's. She gave it a tight squeeze and smiled softly,"He is your father Santana, I am positive he will still love you no matter what."

Santana looked down at their hands,"Yeah, well that's what you said about my mom and look where that got me," she hissed.

'I am sorry Brittany, you know I didn't mean it like that, I am just...," she shook her head. She always promised herself she will never admit to anyone she was afraid of anything.

Brittany nodded slowly. She knew this is a tough time for Santana, and saying anything to make her angry wouldn't be good.

They both heard a knock at the door and Santana felt her heart stop in place. Once she saw the man she has been longing to see for the last 12 years, Santana sat up straight and was begging for a hug. He walked in the door and immediately Santana was crying. She really missed her dad more than anything.

"Ay dios mio baby, what happened to you," he walked over pulling Santana into a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

She smiled,"well it's a long story," she sniffled and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

He looked over at Brittany and smiled,"well at least you have a good friend taking care of you, I am assuming this is the famous Brittany you are always talking about," he smiled and held out a hand for the blonde for permission to get a proper greeting.

Santana blushed,"Daddy, you have to be very open minded when I tell you what happened," Santana sighed and gave Brittany a signal to go outside.

When Brittany shut the door she started the story.

She looked straight into her father's eyes,"Look, you probably are gonna get mad at me when I tell you this but I am in love with someone," Santana saw he was about to ask but she continued before he said anything else," I am…in love with that blonde out there..Brittany, and I know that you and Mami are against the whole thing about being gay, and it always hurted me when you two talked about it, and I really needed you here for me daddy..I need you here to support and love me because Mami never did,"

Santana felt tears streaming down her face,"Mami never loved me daddy, from the moment you left us, she was never proud of me when I brought friends home, she was never proud of me when I got all A's, but the only thing she was proud of was because I has sex with Noah Puckerman, when I told her that, I felt disgusted and dirty because I know that's never something you are proud of, and she was happy that I had this supposed sex reputation going around school. And since you were gone, I decided I should keep trying to have this reputation because for once my mother was happy for me, I didn't care if it was going to hurt me in the end, but now I am in love with a girl, and when I told her that, this is the result."

She pointed at every bruise and cut on her body," Just because her daughter was gay this was is the result, and I remember laying on that floor and thinking that I was going to die, or if she going to take a knife out and stab me with it next," She sniffled out more crys," Daddy, I don't know how much you are against the gays but I love Brittany more than anything, more than Mami now because of all of the things she did to me, but I still love you Daddy, and I need you to love me and hold me and tell me everything will be okay and that I am doing something right," She finally stopped and saw he was speechless.

"Baby..she did this to you..and Santana Marie, I will love you no matter who you are in love with, you are my special daughter and that will never change, when I was in Florida, my whole views on the gays changed, and I accept them now, but Santana even if I didn't before and you told me you were gay, i will still see you as the same person no matter what, I will still love you as the same Santana I always loved."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Now I am going to call your mother and me and her are gonna have a long talk, but I will do it outside, so you can be with Brittany again,"

Her father stood up and walked to the door dialing her mother's number. He stopped himself before opening the door,"Oh Santana," Santana looked at him to speak,"Brittany is an amazing girl and she is beautiful," he smiled and walked out welcoming her back in,"she's all yours," He motioned her to come back in while he walked out.

The door finally opened which caused Brittany to jump back to her feet, Santana's father was on his phone as he welcomed her back in. She walked inside with a smile her eyes immediately locking with Santana's.

"Are things going to be okay now?" She asked as she sat down beside Santana on the hospital bed.

She smiled at Brittany,"he took it very well, better than what I expected, I told him everything Brittany..everything about Mami, us, me being gay, and he was okay with everything except what Mami did to me," she frowned.

"He is really upset with her," she sniffled. She pulled Brittany in for a tight hug. "As long as I get to have you and at least one parental support, I will be happy," she kissed Brittany on the forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, I am sorry for the late update. I am still going through some family trouble, and it's gotten worse. But with a little push I got around to typing this up.**

**Please review and Thank you for reading so far. **

**It's going to be one hell of a journey for me and Santana.**

* * *

><p>"Do you think he will make you go live in Florida with him, now that he knows you can't live with your mom," Brittany questioned with a frown.<p>

"I hope not, I really want to stay here, and just be with everyone," she grabbed Brittany's hand, that was on her bed, and gave it a tight squeeze,"to be with you,"she smiled.

Brittany smiled back and both girls turned their heads towards the door when they heard a knock.

It was the nurse that was with Santana when she woke up for the first time,"Okay darling, we ran out of pain reliever injections,"she bit her lip in frustration and showed two small white pills,"but these can help you with the pain," she handed them to Santana and handed her a small cup of water.

"Now, please only take one now, and one later, much later actually," the nurse handed a white pill bottle to Brittany and left the room quickly.

Santana looked carefully at the pill in her hand and shot it down her throat. She shot her head back and gulped all of the water in the small cup,"What kind of pills are those," she felt tingling in her body that felt all sorts of amazement.

Brittany frowned and looked at the label of the pills.

_OxyContin_

"This is some strong shit whatever it is," Brittany looked at Santana,frowning at the girl."Only one, San," she pleaded, when she saw Santana messing with the other pill.

Santana lifted her brow,"I know babe, don't worry," she grabbed the bottle from Brittany's hand and read the label.

She knew very well that she can easily get high on OxyContin and how addictive it is.

Santana placed the pill bottle on the table next to her and noticed a small mirror on the table. She picked up the mirror and looked at her reflection. She had cuts and bruises all over her face and chest. Even small ones on her lip.

She threw the mirror across the room and glared down at her hands,"I look like a monster."

Brittany got up from her seat and sat down on the bed next to Santana,"Don't ever say that, you still are very beautiful to me," she smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss on Santana's lips. She can feel the cuts as she kissed her, but they didn't phase her, and she deepen the kiss by pushing Santana down on the bed.

Santana lifted her hand behind Brittany's head and slid her tongue on the bottom of Brittany's lip. She inserted her tongue carefully, and moved her tongue with Brittany's.

When they both heard the door open, Brittany pushed away and sat back in her seat, while Santana was fixing her both sighed in relief when it was Santana's father,"Well..your mother is going to court because she is getting her custody of you being taken away from her, you are gonna have to move down to Florida with me sweetie ," he smiled and sat down in the chair across from Brittany.

Santana's mouth fell,"Daddy, you can't do this to me, I want to stay her, please" Santana's tears started to cascade down her cheek and shook her head."I'm sorry honey, but if you want to be away from your mother, you have to be with me, Florida isn't such a bad place," he smiled but in way he felt sorry for Santana.

He looked over at Brittany and saw her face fall to her hands. He can hear the blonde starting to cry.

He sighed and stood up,"Well I am going to go to the house and see the situation with what happened,"he walks toward the door.

Brittany stood up and ran over to Santana's father,"please, let her stay, she can stay with me in my house," Brittany started to cry and frowned.

Santana's father placed his hand on Brittany's shoulder,"I am sorry dearie, but if I am going to have custody on Santana, she has to stay with me until she is legal age to leave the family," He let go of his soft grip on Brittany's shoulder and turned to Santana,"I am sorry baby," He turned toward the door and walked out.

Santana was speechless and just closed her eyes, not wanting to have any more tears fall from her eyes. "This all can't be happening…"she trailed off and tried to take deep breaths but couldn't,she felt her chest hurting.

She put a hand over her chest to make the pain go away and felt her arms started to shake.

Brittany felt defeated. There was nothing she could really do at this point.

Santana was finally hers and now she was going away, it wasn't fair.

She saw Santana's hands shaking and quickly walked over to her, "It's okay Santana, we'll still talk everyday and I'll tell you what kind of cardigan Rachel wears so you can make fun of her that always makes you smile…" She trailed off trying to make the distance that was bound to come seem easier than it actually was. "We can still be together… right?" She finally said as her eyes pleaded.

She didn't want this to end, Santana was all she ever wanted and now it seemed like she was going to be taken away from her, far away from her. She didn't know how this would work but she just wanted it to work.

Santana looked up at Brittany and saw in her eyes, she knows she will never want to see again, pure sadness.

Santana took a deep breath and grabbed her IV cart. She jumped out of bed fighting all of the pain in her body and walked with her IV cart out of her room leaving Brittany.

She looked down both sides of the hallways and took the way her dad went.

"Santana, where are you going," she heard Brittany shout.

Santana didn't bother to look back. She was determined to find her father.

As she was walking, she had nurses trying to stop her and go back to her bed,"Leave me the fuck alone or I will cut you..now you really don't want to mess with Santana Lopez, most of your high school patients that got into fights were all from me, so if you don't want to end up like them, back the fuck away right now."

Santana glared at them like injecting fear into their minds. The nurses backed away and Santana continued walking.

After a few minutes of looking for her father, she saw him leaving the hospital doors, Santana walked faster with her IV tank but when she got to the doors, her IV tank wouldn't go through, Santana glared at all of the nurses about a 10 foot radius away from her.

They looked like they wanted to attack her, but it only took one evil glare at all of them and they stepped back even farther, Santana looked at her IVs and ripped them out of her arm, she saw all of the needle punctures and some where even bleeding almost severely because she pulled them out too fast.

"Santana please don't, without those Ivs, you could really hurt yourself," Brittany shouted.

Santana turned around to see Brittany in tears and was only 5 feet away from her.

She shook her head and ran out of the hospital to catch up with her father,"Daddy," she called but he kept walking,"Mario Diego Lopez, stop where you are walking right now,"

she saw her dad finally turn around and run to her in fear of her passing out in the parking lot,"Baby, you need those IVs to stay awake, what are you doing out here and your arm is bleeding badly,"

He grabbed her arm but Santana pulled away. "Daddy, I want to stay in Lima with Brittany, you can take custody of me, but please let me stay, I love her Daddy, And I really think I want to be with her forever, but to make that work I need to stay with her in Lima..You can't do this to me Daddy, please don't take away the one thing that's keeping me alive right now," she begged and feeling dizzy.

Santana's father looked up past Santana to see Brittany standing there, and frowned,"I feel stubborn now, you know what Santana, I love you too, and this is our chance to be together and a family for once, and I can finally be happy to know your safe with me and you can make new friends in Florida and you will love the weather, it's beautiful," he paused and took a deep breath,

" But..if you really love that blonde girl right there behind you, you can stay for however long you want to," he said with a bright smiled and pulled Santana into a hug.

Santana felt her weight starting to fall,"Daddy, I think I need those IV…" Santana's father pulled her out of the hug to see her passed out.

He picked her up and to carry her back to her room, he stopped in his path and looked at Brittany,"Now she really is all yours," he walked fast back inside and gave his daughter to one of the nurses to have her rushed back to her room.


End file.
